Spectre
by Shisou Neko
Summary: Izaya a dû quelques temps quitter Ikebukuro mais à son retour plus rien ne sera comme avant (Shizaya mais pas de yaoi à proprement parler/ 'sais pas s'il y a vraiment de la romance)


Le métro d'Ikebukuro était rarement vide, c'est donc en ce lieu rempli de gens aussi indifférents les uns que les autres qu'Orihara Izaya retrouvait ses traces. Le sourire aux lèvres, il était heureux d'être enfin de retour dans sa chère ville. Il quittait la gare, les mains dans les poches il avait envoyé ses bagages par la poste, Namie ira les prendre tout à l'heure donc il n'avait pas de souci à se faire.

Un soupire mélancolique lui venait lorsqu'il percevait au loin la légende urbaine sur sa moto noire, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il se souvenait que lors de son déplacement lorsqu'il entendait une moto passer il se tournait vivement pour vérifier si ce n'était pas la dullahan et quand ce n'était pas le cas, il se mettait à ricaner en se moquant intérieurement de lui-même.

Le regard baladeur, son principal objectif du moment c'était de trouver cette espèce de protozoaire. Certes Izaya le détestait, aucun de nous ne dirait le contraire, mais actuellement sa bêtise et son absence de réflexion manquaient à notre cher informateur.

Dans ses recherches, il passait par le Sushi Russe sans pouvoir rater Simon et ses prospectus il croisait Mikado puis Kida il apercevait le car de Kadota un peu plus loin il retrouvait ses chères petites sœurs qui faisaient la queue devant le cinéma, sûrement un film avec Hanejima Yuhei.

Décidément, rien n'avait changé…

Après avoir traversé la ville de fond en comble sans avoir entendu le moindre « I-za-ya-ku-n » le brun savait désormais où pouvait être l'ex-barman. Etant son ennemi depuis le lycée, il se devait de tout connaître chez lui c'est pourquoi l'informateur savait que le monstre aimait s'isoler car il aimait fumer dans le calme sans que personne ne vienne l'embêter, sans le compter évidemment.

Il se dirigeait alors vers un certain immeuble abandonné qui se trouvait légèrement écarté du centre ville. Il n'y arrivait qu'en début de soirée où le soleil commençait à se coucher. Après avoir franchit plusieurs marches de l'escalier dans le couloir assombri, il arrivait enfin sur le toit.

« T'en as mis du temps, crétin »

Interpellé, l'informateur d'Ikebukuro tournait la tête et rencontrait sur sa droite le collecteur de dette assis au sol, dos contre le mur, fixant le coucher de soleil.

« Tu sais Shizu-chan, si tu continues à fumer comme ça tu mourras plus rapidement », disait-il en faisant référence à la fumée que dégageait la cigarette de l'ex-barman d'une voix faussement inquiète

« M'en fous de tes conseils », répliquait sèchement ce dernier sous l'amusement de l'autre. « Hey, tu ferais quoi si je meurs ? », demandait-il après quelques minutes de silence

Le brun se tournait vers lui, certes assez surpris la question, mais surtout par le calme que faisait preuve son interlocuteur. Curieux, il décidait de jouer le jeu.

« Eh bien, je me suiciderai après avoir pleuré toute les larmes de mon corps parce qu-», exprimait-il de façon théâtrale en posant son poing contre son torse

« Te fous pas de moi tu veux ! », interrompait le faux-blond déjà irrité. Le brun fut soulagé de retrouver cet air chez son pire ennemi

« Du calme Shizu-chan, j'allais ajouter que je danserai ensuite sur ta tombe », plaisantait-il en un soupire. Mais à ce moment là, le regard de l'ex-barman qui était auparavant plongé dans le vide se tournait vers lui. « … Ne me regarde pas comme ça Shizu-chan, c'est flippant », déclarait-il gêné.

Le faux-blond se surprenait à sourire face à cette remarque, ce qui dérangeait encore plus notre cher Izaya qui fronçait les sourcils. Soudain l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro se levait puis écrasait sa cigarette contre sa chaussure pour après se diriger vers la porte d'où on pouvait accéder au toit.

L'informateur se contentait d'observer attendant le moment où son ennemi allait frapper. Puisque sa position n'avait pas changé depuis son arrivé, se tenant juste devant la porte il devait se montrer vigilant. Mais une fois côte à côte, Shizuo lui déclarait d'une voix neutre :

« _Je suis heureux d'avoir pu te voir encore fois, Izaya_ »

A ce moment là, le vent c'est mis à soufflé. A ce moment là, le soleil s'était complètement couché.

Médusé, l'informateur ne sut quoi répondre tandis que Shizuo abordait les escaliers assombris. Le vibreur de son téléphone, c'est ce qui avait pu faire le revenir sur terre. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux avant de répondre à l'appel, il entendait la ''douce'' voix de sa secrétaire qui se moquait librement de lui sur le fait qu'il s'était peut être perdu.

Il retournait par la suite à Shinjuku où il retrouvait bien vite ses meubles, son ordinateur, la tête de Celty, sa salle de bain et ses petites habitudes. Mais l'informateur cogitait quelque chose dans sa tête, il n'allait pas laisser Shizuo s'en tirer comme ça.

C'est donc après une bonne nuit passer non à dormir mais à concocter un plan, en se retournant de gauche vers droit dans son lit, qu'il retournait à Ikebukuro. Mais il ne trouva aucune trace de Shizu-chan dans les rues. Il décidait que pour une fois, il allait le chercher directement chez lui.

Sur le chemin, il croisait Shinra qui venait de sortir d'une pharmacie. Les deux ''amis'' se saluent et après quelques questions sur le pourquoi du comment, Shinra lui demandait :

« -…Mais en faite Izaya, où tu vas ?

-Chez Shizu-chan, il doit payer pour s'être payé ma tête hier, répondait-il avec mine boudeuse

-… ?! Tu veux dire Shizuo ?, redemandait-il incrédule

-Oui. Qui d'autre ?

-Mais Izaya, Shizuo est-, disait-il avant de s'interrompre

-Quoi ? Dépêche ou ce protozoaire va dormir tel que je le connais, rétorquait-il agacé

-Il…il est mort »

Izaya ne pouvait pas le croire, il ne pouvait décidément pas croire à ça, il se mit alors à courir.

« Izaya attend ! »

Arrivé devant la porte de la demeure, il se mit à donner des coups de pieds sur la serrure.

« Izaya arrête, ça ne sert à rien. C'est fermé à clef »

Il ne l'entendit pas, il n'entendit plus rien. Ses efforts finirent par payer car la porte céda. Il pénétra dans l'habitation déjà avide de meuble. Il courut dans toutes les pièces, en y revenant plusieurs fois, avec l'espoir de retrouver une quelconque trace de Shizuo.

« Izaya arrête ! »

Shinra l'arrêta dans son délire, il lui retenait par l'épaule avant de plonger ses yeux aux reflets verdâtres dans ceux bruns foncés d'Izaya.

« Shizuo est mort. Okay ? »

Le chirurgien se surprenait pouvoir dire cela comme ça, mais il avait pris un air des plus sérieux.

« …Pourtant hier je l'avais croisé, on aurait di qu'il m'attendait… »

La voix de l'informateur était vide, comme-ci il n'était pas vraiment là. Le type à lunette détournait le regard face au sentiment de son ami mais il eut soudainement un sourire en songeant à ce que l'autre venait de dire. Il ajoutait alors :

« Shizuo a donc tenu à te voir avant de partir. Tu étais peut être sa petite puce après tout »

L'informateur eut un hoquetée de surprise, il se tournait vers Shinra d'un air hébété. Soudain, il se dégagea et se mit de nouveau à courir sous la stupéfaction de Shinra qui murmura :

« Eh ben, je n'aurai jamais cru que tu tenais autant à lui… »

Arrivé devant le bâtiment, il monta le plus vite possible jusqu'à arriver au sommet, il franchit la porte et se tourna vers le mur. _Il_ était encore là cigarette à la main, comme d'habitude.

« Izaya ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Shizuo était surpris, pourquoi est-ce qu'il était là lui ? Egaré par l'émotion, l'informateur cracha alors :

« Toi ! T'es mort ?! T'es censé être indestructible ! C'est pour ça qu'on se bat non ?! Parce que t'es un monstre que je n'étais jamais censé battre… »

Il se stoppa un instant pour voir la réaction de l'autre mais rien ne vint alors il continua :

« Je suis un crevard ! J'ai dû partir pour voir si y avait pas quelque chose que je pourrais faire pour guérir, mais c'est incurable qu'ils disaient donc je suis condamné ! Mais toi, t'avais toute la vie devant toi, j'aurai encore pu t'embêter avant que je crève. Pourquoi il a di que t'es mort ?! »

Durant l'explosion, des larmes avaient coulé. Avouons-le ce n'était pas facile d'exprimer ce qu'on ressent alors quand ça nous prend, on se laisse trop prendre par les émotions.

« Je suis le méchant de l'histoire… Toi, t'es le gentil… Le héro qui ne peut pas mourir… »

Izaya baissa la tête, les poignes serrées, il était égaré. Le blond se levait alors, il était à présent face à l'informateur qui étouffait ses sanglots.

« 'Tain !... Dis quelque chose… »

Soudain, Shizuo le prit brusquement dans ses bras. Izaya ne comprenait pas le geste, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le gars l'étreignait comme ça mais il lui répondait quand même. L'informateur s'apercevait aussi que le corps de Shizuo commençait à disparaissait petit à petit.

« Où tu vas Shizu-chan ? », demandait-il en enfouissant sa tête contre le torse de l'autre.

Le dit Shizu-chan eut un sourire, qu'est-ce que ça le faisait chier cette situation.

« Tch. Franchement, j'aurai préféré que tu ce soit Kazuka… Ca me surprend de voir que tes divagations ont suffit à libérer mon âme. »

Heurté par ses paroles, Izaya se débattit mais l'étreinte de Shizuo se fit plus forte.

« Même si ça me fait chier que tu ne vas pas mourir grâce à moi, je suis content que tu sois venu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi t'es revenu me voir mais je te redevrai ça. _A plus_ »

L'informateur se retrouvait seul. Shizuo avait intégralement disparu. Il tombait à genoux.

Que faire maintenant ?

Devant lui, il avait encore quelques jours à magouiller et quelques vies à gâcher. Mais derrière lui, il y avait une ouverture, une ouverture vers la porte de la mort.

Le choix ne tient plus qu'à lui à présent…

... ... ... ... ...

Hey ! Je suis contente de vous voir, virtuellement parlant puisque je ne vois pas l'expression de votre magnifique face en ce moment. Cet OS est… comment dire ? J'sais pas à vous de me le dire, vous qui avez bien voulu lire jusqu'à la fin ! M'enfin si vous avez le temps et l'énergie bien sûre !

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu ! Arigatô et à la prochaine ! ^_^


End file.
